1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to enclosures of electronic apparatuses, and more particularly to an enclosure mounted with fans for dissipating heat.
2. Description of Related Art
Various electrical apparatuses nowadays, and especially the desktop computer, are crowded with different electrical components and peripheral devices, such as the central processing unit (CPU), the interface card, the data storage devices, and the power supply. These electrical components and peripheral devices generate heat during operation. The inner temperature of the desktop computer enclosure can become very high. Therefore, one or more heat dissipation devices, such as fans, are installed inside the computer chassis to remove the heat generated by the electrical components and peripheral devices, to ensure that the inside of the computer chassis maintains a moderate operating temperature. The fans are usually mounted in the computer enclosure by screws. However, because components in the enclosure are removed or added frequently, the fans need to be attached or detached correspondingly. It is always time-consuming and boring to attach or detach the fans on or form the enclosure.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.